


i wasn't supposed to hear that but i did and i'm a fool

by istanlena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Event Horizon - Freeform, F/F, Hurt and betrayal, Post Reveal, season five, season five episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanlena/pseuds/istanlena
Summary: Kara reveals herself to Lena at her party, and Lena accepts and forgives Kara for lying to her. Or so she thinks.---------------She accidentally allowed her superhearing to hear something that rocked the air out of her body.'The file was ready to upload, why didn't you send it? Exposing supergirl's identity to the world?''Did you forgive Kara Danvers?''She betrayed me. She broke my heart, I could never forgive her.'And just like that, Kara's phone was dropped to the floor, shattering, as she grabbed a glass cup throwing across the room, damming herself for being so stupid. How could she think it was that easy? Whatever Lena was planing Kara knew she deserved it. And she wasn't going to try to figure out what it was. She was going to let Lena get her revenge. It's only fair.





	i wasn't supposed to hear that but i did and i'm a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode one events. Let me know what you think.

**KARA COULDN'T BE **more relieved that night. She came out to Lena as Supergirl, and Lena seemed to forgive her. She was astounded really; she had expected Lena to storm out, shout at her wish never to see her again. 

She could still remember the unplanned speech. She was going over it in her head, pushing herself into self-consciousness. 

_ 'I'm supergirl. I've always been supergirl. i should have told you so long ago; i know that. and i just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times. And i convinced myself that i was protecting you... and then one day you were so angry with me—with-with supergirl, but you still **loved** kara... and i just kept thinking, if i could be kara- just kara, that i could keep you. as a friend. i was selfish and scared and i didn't wanna lose you. so i kept pretending, and i never stopped. and every time i kept my secret from you, i wasn't protecting you, i was hurting you, just like everyone else, and i am so so sorry. i am so sorry. please say something. Lena...'_

But Lena didn't say anything, and she just brushed past her with tears in her eyes walking towards the podium. 

She was afraid, heartbroken, and she tried to keep it together, she did. The plan was to tell Lena that she was Supergirl that first day before the _stupid _ordeal with Midnight's trap and the dinosaur, however when Lena said to her that she would be the one who would introduce her the entire plan went out the window just like that.

It didn't matter. Kara _had _to do it; she would not allow Lena to go out there and give a speech about how good, kind, and _truthful _she was. Her guilt was eating her up, and she couldn't stop thinking about it revealing herself to Lena since the conversation she had with her when she asked Lena why she sold Catco.

She had already felt guilty enough due to the amount of pressure Lena was under because being the CEO of two companies was not easy. And she knew that Lena was starting to throw herself into work more and more these days. She was distancing herself from everyone.

Lena just said she had much work to do and that owning two companies was becoming very stressful. She felt sorry for Lena, she did, and she accepted her reasoning without second-guessing her. And then she started feeling more guilty as the brunette kept on apologizing profoundly for making Kara feel like a fool before she spoke to her about it.

And _damn it. _Kara should have known how oblivious must she have been. She refused to acknowledge the shade that Lena was throwing towards her. Refused to think for a second that Lena already knew and that the green-eyed woman was giving Kara _one last chance_. One last chance before everything went to shit, one last chance before she lost her so-called, 'best friend,' forever.

_And I hope you don't feel I've made you out to be too much of a fool to leave you in the dark. But I never did report to be a saint._

The, 'i'll get my revenge, you'll see.' goes unimplied.

Kara had followed Lena out after wiping her cheeks. Kara wasn't sure if she had done a good thing by confessing or if she had just come out at the worst timing ever. Of course, no timing could be right anymore. The right time to admit her secret was two years ago when Lena earned her utmost trust when she saw her for not a Luthor, but just a young woman trying to make a name for herself. 

Lena's speech brought tears to both of their eyes. Kara felt relieved when she heard it. No one knew what she was talking about except Kara. The implied, 'i forgive you.' was heard by Kara. The sad smile that fell across her face as she looked at her friend made the tears spring out of her eyes.

When she went up the stairs to claim her award, she just wanted to hug Lena, apologies for a million times more, but the other woman beat her to it. 

'You will always be my best friend.' she said before grabbing her into a hug that ended in seconds to the attack by Midnight. 

Thankfully J'onn got all civilians out of the way, except one. Lena had followed her up the stairs just in time to see her transform into her new suit for the very first time. It was iconic. She couldn't have picked someone else to be there to witness it for the very first time other than Lena. 

Everything was fine; they had stopped Midnight, rescued everyone, the dinosaur was no longer an issue, and J'onn didn't die in the portal. Not to mention, she had a fantastic new suit, and her best friend now knew everything. 

Later that night, Kara flew over to see Lena after she agreed to meet up with the Kryptonian. Kara meant it when she gave the watch to Lena. The silent, 'call me whenever you need me. Even if it's to yell at me.' was implied, and she knew Lena understood that by the slight flushing at her cheeks and sad smile. A look that Lena would have on her face in those rare moments where she would let out all of her feelings, one reserved for Kara. 

And as Kara flew back to her apartment and changed into her pj's getting ready to text Alex to come over for a sleepover, she noticed she had her glasses on. Taking them off to see if the suit would come back on, she accidentally allowed her superhearing to hear something that rocked the air out of her body. 

_'The file was ready to upload, why didn't you send it? Exposing supergirl's identity to the world?'_

_'Did you forgive Kara Danvers?' _

_'She betrayed me. She broke my heart. I could never forgive her.'_

And just like that, Kara's phone was dropped to the floor, shattering, as she grabbed a glass cup throwing across the room, damming herself for being so stupid. How could she think it was that easy? Whatever Lena was planing Kara knew she deserved it. And she wasn't going to try to figure out what it was. She was going to let Lena get her revenge. It's only fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode DESTROYED me. I was sobbing the entire time.


End file.
